Event HORIZON
As of October 7, 2017, Event HORIZON is completely scrapped and will no longer be worked on. This page will be left for mining of ideas, after which it will be deleted. Event HORIZON is an open-world first-person/third-person sci-fi shooter game developed by Infinite Development Incorporated and published by IDI Publishing. Event Horizon will be available on the Playstation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS, Wii-U, and the MPHES (MPHES). It is set between 2093 and 2117 during the First Colonial War. Event HORIZON is set to be the first game of a trilogy, with the next game being Project CRUSADE. Plot It's 2093, humanity has expanded across the Milky Way Galaxy. Since 2056, humans have been colonizing distant worlds, all unified under the Galactic Alliance. In recent years, contact between some colonies and Earth, the human home world and capital of the Galactic Alliance, has ceased entirely. With most Alliance worlds' worried of an outside threat, the Galactic Alliance sends search and rescue forces to the colonies in order to reestablish contact with them. After three months, seven of the original thirty search and rescue squadrons return with grave news. The colonies have gone rogue and are not taking any contact from the Galactic Alliance. Before the Galactic Alliance military can take action, Alliance worlds are attacked while the Council receives a transmission from Arnold Gershwin, self-acclaimed leader of the newly formed Interstellar Dominion. Arnold explains that the Galactic Alliance had not successfully completed their job of making an equal and unified galactic community and that it was only a matter of time before another form of power took its place. He then concludes with the execution of the last Galactic Alliance diplomat on Titan. In response to this message, the Galactic Alliance Council declares war on the Interstellar Dominion, sparking the First Colonial War. They then order Field Commander Johnston, his crew, and other Galactic Alliance forces to make strikes against the Interstellar Dominion, prevent the capture of Galactic Alliance worlds, and take those that are lost back. For twenty-four years, Johnston and his crew assault Interstellar Dominion forces, prevent counterattacks, and take back captured worlds, which constantly infuriates Gershwin. In 2117, the Galactic Alliance Military engages the Interstellar Dominion Military for the last time over and on the world of Titan. At the start, the Galactic Alliance Military begins taking heavy losses, including General William Paxton, commander of the Galactic Alliance Navy. In the end, Johnston takes command of the Navy after the loss of General Paxton and successfully destroys most of the Interstellar Dominion fleet. However, Gershwin's ship, the IDN Imperius engages the GAN Savior in a massive gunfight. With the crew of the Savior able to destroy the Imperius' shields and main cannons, Johnston leads a team aboard the Imperius to capture Gershwin. Gershwin refuses to be taken and takes Johnston one on one by sealing the rest of the crew outside of the command room. In the ensuing fight, Gershwin initially gains the uphand by disabling Johnston's shield generator on his armor and beating down on him with improvised weapons. However, Johnston is able to thrawt the beatings and severly wound Gershwin by impaling him. As a last resort to destroy the rest of the Galactic Alliance Navy, Gershwin sets his ship to detonate all munitions on board. Luckily, Johnston manages to disable the countdown, and Gershwin finally succumbs to his wounds. Later, on Earth, General Billy Melchiott of the Interstellar Dominion Navy becomes the leader of the Interstellar Dominion and negotiates a peace treaty with the Galactic Alliance and the United Federation of Systems where all three entities can co-exist with one another. Development To be added later. Campaign Event HORIZON/Prologue|Prologue Event HORIZON/Phase I|Phase I: 2093 - 2098 Event HORIZON/Phase II|Phase II: 2099 - 2103 Event HORIZON/Phase III|Phase III: 2104 - 2109 Event HORIZON/Phase IV|Phase IV: 2110 - 2115 Event HORIZON/Phase V|Phase V: 2116 - 2117 Event HORIZON/Epilogue|Epilogue Characters Galactic Alliance Interstellar Dominion United Federation of Systems Mercenary Groups Gameplay Overview The awe-inspiring power of the Ultimate Experience Engine delivers the highest standard immersion in entertainment. An unmatched level of visual and audio fidelity, superior character animations and dynamic environments combine to create the most believable combat experience possible. Experience a dynamic battlefield where no two games will ever be the same. Blow the foundations of a dam and flood the area. Bump into a vehicle and it's alarm will give away your position. Cut the power to a building and cover the enemy with a cloak of darkness. Your actions physically change the battlefield in real time. Immerse yourself in the glorious chaos of all out war. More maps, more weapons, more vehicles, more classes and more destruction allow you to create your own path and play to your strengths. Absolutely nothing can compare to the sheer scale and scope of Event HORIZON. Customize your soldier to be unique on the battlefield choosing among a large number of options, including gender and facial features. Experience the brutality of war with the new injury and suppression system. Travel to distant worlds and explore their surfaces, customize and command space ships and battle mechs, and create connections to characters in-game. Nothing compares to Event HORIZON. Worlds of Event HORIZON Galactic Alliance Interstellar Dominion United Federation of Systems Factions of Event HORIZON Weapons of Event HORIZON Vehicles of Event HORIZON : For the weapons that are used on these vehicles, see Event HORIZON/Vehicle Armaments. Ground Vehicles Air Sea / Space Unique Features Innovation-enabled Content Soundtrack Expansions and DLCs Easter Eggs and Cut Content : Main articles: Event HORIZON/Easter Eggs and Event HORIZON/Cut Content. Event HORIZON is full of easter eggs and cut content for the player to discover. Easter Eggs can be found in-game by either completing tasks or as little surprises that usually go unnoticed. Meanwhile, cut content can only be found in the game's files, but some do have the ability to be brought back into the game. Television Adaption On February 25th, 2025, a television adaption of Event HORIZON premiered on national television in the United States. After multitudes of critical acclaim was obtained, the series was then released internationally, becoming the most watched television show in history. The series concluded on October 19th, 2032. Reception